Over-rated
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea has everything she wants. She is a successful lawyer and is engaged to the rich politician Philip Blake. Shane Walsh is going through a difficult time in his life. Will a friendship with Andrea turn into something more? Will Andrea realize her perfect life is over rated?
1. Chapter 1

**Over-rated**

Summary:

Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction**. Shane Walsh vs. Philip Blake for Andrea**.

Andrea has everything she wants. She is a successful lawyer and is engaged to the rich politician Philip Blake.

Shane Walsh is going through a difficult time in his life. He just lost his best friend, lover, and quit his job. He is making a fresh start. Will a friendship with Andrea turn into something more? Will Andrea realize her perfect life is over rated?

**1\. Moving On**

Lori had made it clear before the baby was even born. I was not the father, and it wouldn't matter what a DNA test said. Still, I had to know the truth. Seeing the paper that said Judith was Rick's daughter broke my heart all over again. _Not only had I lost my friendship with Rick, my relationship with Lori and Carl, but now I lost a daughter too._

"They are my family Shane. You have to move on," Rick told me forcefully after the results came in.

I said nothing but walked away from Rick. I quit my job at King County Sheriff's Department with no regrets. I decided to move on and start a new life away from everything I lost.

I called my friend T-Dog who said I could move in with him for a while.

"You will love New York," T-Dog promises me on the phone. Arriving at his small apartment, I have my doubts. But I decide to make the best of the situation. _What choice did I have at this point? No way in hell was I going back._

"You going to join the police department, here?"T-Dog asked on when I got there.

"I don't know man. Really wanting to start over," I said putting bags on the floor.

"Well, I have a friend that is hiring for a photography assistant. All you have to do is take pictures behind him at weddings, answer the phone, and run earns. It actually plays pretty decent," he offers.

"You know that would be great. I need any kind of work I can get. Thank you so much, man," I said feeling hopeful.

"No problem. Here is the number. His name is Glenn Rhee . I used to deliver pizzas with him before I got this job as a restaurant manager. Glen's business has really taken off," T Dog said giving me a business card.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Tell him I sent you. You are going to have to help pay rent," T-Dog said only half teasing_. I knew the rent to this place would be outrageous. _

So I wasted no time getting out my cell phone. I dialed the number, and waited.

"Hey this Rhee photography," a male voice answered. _This must be Glenn. _

"Yes, this Shane Walsh. I am friends with T-Dog. I was calling about the photography assistant job," I said feeling nervous.

"You are friends with T-Dog?"

"Yes," I said calmly.

"Do you have any photography experience?"

"No, but I am fast learner," I said holding my breath.

"I'll give you a chance. Because you're T-Dog's friend," Glenn said quickly.

"Thanks. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Shooting a charity event for shelter. Andrea Harrison's event. So you know it's a big deal. Not to add any pressure," Glen replied dryly.

"All right. What time?"

"We have to be there at five. I'll loan you one of my camera and text you the address tomorrow," Glenn said.

"I won't let you down," I promised.

"What did he say?" T-Dog questioned me after I hung up the phone.

"I start tomorrow. I owe you," I said smiling.

"It's no problem. Only don't sleep with Glenn's wife," he teased.

"No. I am done with married women," I promised.

"So when do you start?"

"Tomorrow night I am going to help take pictures at a charity event. Some girl named Andrea Harrison is hosting," I said curious about this Andrea.

"Andrea Harrison? Wow. She's a local celebrity. She is engaged to the former Mayor. His name is Philip Blake. He is running for Governor. Not only that she is a successful lawyer but she is also a part-time model. They say she has a face of an angel."

"I'll let you know," I answered grinning.

T-Dog smiled before he left the room. He said something about getting ready for work, and making myself at home. I went to the extra bed room to start unpacking. _New life and new start for me. I would not fuck this up, I decided. _


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Something is Missing**

"How do I look?"

"Perfect," Amy my teenage sister replies. We're both in our formal dresses. She is wearing a black and white flower-printed dress. While I have on a low-cut silk red dress. Similar to the one Julia Roberts had on the movie Pretty Woman, I thought with a smile.

We both in the mirror checking our hair and makeup.

Tonight was a big night. Another charity event. Another opportunity for my fiancée to get more positive press. Our charity event. One of our many causes. I was happy Philip and I were making a difference. I was proud he was running for Governor. But I was also tired. Tired of the public life. Tired of feeling like something was missing. I wish I knew what it was.

There was nothing wrong with Philip I reminded myself. Philip is attractive, ambitious, also successful lawyer and politician who was thirteen years older than me, and he can reach people. When an audience hears Philip speak they listen. He had the type of charisma that would take him far in politics. He was a regular John F. Kennedy. He could get the attention of the whole room with just his smile. _And he could have anyone in the world to be his girlfriend. Still he chose me. _

So what is wrong with you? Amy left Philip's guest room, to get another color of lipstick out the bathroom. I looked I down at my huge diamond engagement ring. I was thinking about Philip.

I remember the night I meet Philip. I was volunteering for his campaign for Mayor. It was a celebration party for his reelection. I put together the small event for the people you work closely with. I felt like we deserve a night to reward ourselves for all our hard work. Philip surprised his volunteers by showing up at the restaurant, and paying for our dinner.

I was so star struck by him. His confident personality and easy-going ways was exactly what I was looking for in a man.

"Ms. Harrison, have I seen you before?" He had asked.

"Mr. Blake, I do a little modeling," I admitted taking a drink of the whiskey.

"I knew I recognized that face," He said placing his hand on my hip.

"I am not a big deal or anything. Just a few local photographers and some mall fashion shows," I said flushing.

"That is a big deal. You should be proud. Not only do you model, but you are gong to law school too. You are very accomplished woman," He whispered.

"Thank you. You sure know a lot about me," I said sweetly.

"My campaign manager provided information about you. That speech you wrote for me got me interested. I could not have said it better myself. You have a gift with words," He said brown eyes shinning.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not when you are around," I had teased.

"Honestly, are you seeing someone?"

"Actually yes," I admitted taking another drink.

"I am going to give you my phone number anyways," He answered honestly.

"Why?"

"When you two end up breaking up, I want you to call me," He said handing me his business card. I was about to remark how impersonal a business card was, but he took a pen from his pocket writing on the back.

"What did you write?"

"My home phone number. I want you to be able to reach me," He said running his fingers through his light brown hair that had some gray shinning through.

His home phone number? Wow, he was smitten.

"I should go," I said looking at the time at clock on the wall.

"Busy day tomorrow?"

"Yes, my schedule stays full. Yoga classes, personal trainer, photo shoots, college classes, church, and it seems like I never a moment to relax," I said looking those eyes of his.

"I understand that. Do you have a car here? I love to give you a ride home?"

"In your limo?"

"Of course," He said slyly.

The whole way back to my condo, I rested my head on Philip's shoulder. His touch made me very warm and secure. A few months later my boyfriend dumped me, and I ran into Philip at a charity event. He asked me out again, but this time I said yes. He was mature and always a gentleman. My family loved him, his daughter love me, and this was everything I always wanted. So why did something feel missing? Because you have everything nothing left to wish for. That is not a bad thing, I decided looking into the mirror.

"How does this color of lipstick look?"

"Great, add this lip gloss," I said heading her a light pink gloss.

"My girls look beautiful," Philip said walking in the room with his daughter Penny.

"You don't think this dress is too low-cut?"

"No, you look perfect," Philip whispered in my ear.

"In two months, I'll be your perfect bride," I grinned.

"If I can wait that long," He said kissing my cheek.

"You have to wait. We have this huge wedding planned," I said smiling.

I look over at Philip and his daughter. They are my family. Everyone gets cold feet before their wedding, I told myself.

"You will have to wait," I said smiling at him.

"Do you like my dress? It's red like yours," Penny said smiling. _At nine years old Penny was the little fashion diva._

"You look beautiful," I said touching her dark curls.

"Thank you Andrea," Penny smiles.

_Looking into her brown eyes, I feel as if I am where I am supposed to be. Nothing is missing, I tell myself. _


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Love at first sight**

Glenn showed me the basics of the camera. I had taken a few photography classes already so I was not completely lost.

"We need to get as many pictures of Philip Blake as possible. And Andrea too. Ones with Andrea, Philip, and Penny too. Plus ones of the other guests too," Glen said looking at with his dark eyes.

"Is that her?" I said when I saw this beautiful blonde walking past me. She was in a silk red dress her hair falling in blonde waves. Her blue eyes looked bluer than the color of the sky. I had never seen someone so striking up-close.

"Yes. She is a beauty, huh?"

"That's an understatement," I said taking a deep breath.

"Well, don't get any ideas. A girl like that would never go for normal guys like us. I mean she is model and her family has money. Before she date the Mayer, Andrea was dating an actor James Ryan. He had a big show on Broadway and now he is on a soap opera. Even if she dumped Mr. Blake, she never give a guy like you a chance," Glen warned me.

"I never said I was interested. I am only here to work," I said holding the camera.

"I know, but I saw it," Glenn smirked.

"What?"

"That look in your eyes. The way you looked at her. You can't fool me. That's how I looked at my wife Maggie for the first time," Glenn smiled.

"She is just as pretty as they say. But I can be professional," I reassured him.

"Well, if you could a photo shoot with Andrea set up I owe you. I have tried to set up one for over a year. Her images on my website would bring me all sorts of new clients."

"What makes you think I could? If you can't?"

"Look at you. You got that Tom Cruise thing going on. And I mean that in the straightest way possible," Glenn said.

"Thanks. I'll do my best," I said taking my camera.

"Just don't try to get a date with her. That would never happen. You have a better chance of catching a falling star," Glenn said.

_I nodded. I knew Glenn was right, but when I looked Andrea I couldn't help wanting her. Unavailable women are always my weakness, I thought sadly._


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. First meetings**

"Andrea, these are the photographers for the night. Mr. Rhee and Mr. Walsh," Carol, my personal assistant introduced me to two men about my age.

"Mr. Rhee and Mr. Walsh it's a pleasure," I said shaking our hands.

"You too. But I prefer only Glenn."

"You can call me Shane," the handsome stranger said looking at with his chocolate-colored eyes.

_Why was it when our eyes meet I feel as if I already knew him?_

"Shane, would you like to come with me? I want to get some pictures with my sister and Penny," I said looking those chocolate eyes again.

"No problem," He said following me leaving Glenn behind.

"So I have heard of Glenn, but not you," I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, I am new in the photography business," he said in a southern accent. _I knew immediately he was not from around here._

"Well, I am glad you could come to this event. Animals are really important to me. I love my dog Franco and the best thing I did was adopt him. He is truly my baby," I said smiling at him again. Why couldn't I stop smiling around this stranger? _Because he is so beautiful with that wavy dark hair and those big chocolate eyes, I thought._

"You should get some pictures made with your dog. Professionals ones. Glenn would love to have you in the studio," Shane said as we walked up to my sister Amy.

"I love that. Would you be there too?"

"Yes, I am his assistant," He said smiling. _Why did I feel a connection to this stranger? _

"Do you have a business card?"

I watched as he digged through the camera bag. He pulled it out with his hands, and I felt my skin tremble as he handed me the card. Our hands touching made me weak.

"Thank you. I will have my assistant Carol set up the shoot soon," I said feeling my skin bush.

"Andrea, who is your friend?" Philip said walking up to us.

"Philip, this Shane Walsh. He is shooting the event photos," I said moving away from Shane.

"Nice too meet you, Mr. Walsh," Philip said holding out his hands.

"You can call me Shane, Mayor," Shane said shaking his hand.

"Please, don't call me Mayor.I don't really like to be called by titles. Please just call me Philip."

"That's until he gets elected Governor. Then I doubt he lets anyone call him anything else ever again," I beamed standing in between Philip and Shane.

"Andrea, is correct about that. I like the way Governor sounds. So Shane has she been talking to you about Franco? I love animals and all. But she treats that dog like her child. Dressing him up and everything. It's a little ridiculous," Philip smirked.

"You know why Franco is so important too," I said aggravated.

"I know, baby. But you will have a family soon. We're getting married in December," Philip bragged.

"Christmas wedding?"

"Yes, I wanted to a Halloween wedding. But Andrea wanted a Christmas wedding at the Plaza," Philip murmured.

"Wow, that will be a gorgeous wedding," Shane said impressed.

"Nothing can be as beautiful as the future Mrs. Blake," Philip said pulling me into a quick kiss. I closed my eyes feeling his lips pressed against mine. _Shane quickly snapped a few pictures of us as we kissed. _

"Stand together and get some more you two," Shane said in photographer mode now. Philip wrapped his arms around me, and smiling. Philip looked so handsome in his black suit. We're the perfect couple, I thought. _Still I could not get my eyes of the stranger with the camera. It's a little crush. F_antasizing_ about another man is normal. Healthy even. You love Philip, but you're not dead._

"I am going to get Penny. We should get a family photo," I said leaving Philip and Shane alone. Penny was sitting at the table with Amy now. _Eating her second piece of chocolate cake._

"I want more deserts," Penny pleaded.

"I think you have had enough cake," I said wiping her cake with a napkin.

"I love you, Andrea," Penny said hugging me.

"I love you ,sweet girl. Now let's go get some pictures made," I said leading Penny and Amy to Shane.

We smiled as Shane took several pictures of us together. Some of all four as us. The family picture I wanted of Philip, Penny, and I. Then some of Penny and I. Ones of Amy and I. And finally a bunch of Penny with Philip.

"Would you like to have a dance?" I offered Shane.

"He probably has to get back to work, baby," Philip answered for him.

"He is right. I should find Glenn," Shane said walking away. _I couldn't help but feeling my heart drop as walked away. What was that about? Shane, was a stranger to me. _

"That was a little rude, Philip," I said glaring at him.

"Amy why don't you take Penny to get some more cake," Philip suggested.

"I told her no more cake," I said but the girls were already gone.

"Andrea, you were flirting with photographer," Philip said irritated.

"I was only being nice," I said knowing that was not true.

"I didn't like it," Philip said wrapping his arms around.

"Jealous much?"

"Yes, you are beautiful sexy woman. I don't want some hot young guy taking you away," Philip said leading me the table.

"Don't have anything to worry about. I am yours," I whispered.

"I am sorry about what I said about Franco. I know that he is more than a dog to you. I think adopting Penny will help you. You know she loves you like a mom," Philip said.

"I love Penny too. Like my daughter. But you know how much I loved Collins. That will never go away."

"I know, love. We're going to find a way for you to have another baby. I know the doctors said you can't. But there are other options," Philip promised.

"Let's not talk about that tonight. We should focus on you and me. And Penny. We're going to be a family," I said setting at the table. There was a plate of chocolate cake that had my name on it.

"Franco too. Plus maybe someone else," Philip said his brown eyes glowing.

"What are you up too?"

"Wait here," Philip said grinning.

Philip was about to make his speech. We both had speeches to make, I thought. Would I be able to talk when I could not scanning the room in search for Shane? Yes, you can.

I stopped looking around the room for Shane, and looked at Philip. I watched closely as Philip went to the middle of the room to make his speech. I knew I was about to be amazed. There was no one who did speeches like Philip.

"So tonight we're here to raise money for the local animal shelters. But we are not only asking for your money.

We're asking you to give these animals a forever home. So many people abandon these helpless animals, and they are left to suffer.

That's why my family is adopting another puppy.

My fiancée Andrea Harrison adopted her King Charles spaniel four years ago, and let me tell she loves this little puppy like her own baby. I was not for sure about him in the beginning. I'll admit I was not always an animal person. But now I can not imagine my life without Franco.

Andrea can you come down here?," Philip said turning on his charm for the audience.

I walked over there, and stood beside him. One of Philip's assistants came over carrying a small black puppy. It was a Portuguese Water _dog, I thought smiling. Some girls wanted flowers, or diamonds. But he knew the way to my was a new puppy. I had begged for Franco a playmate for a while._

"Does he have a name?" I said the _microphone_. I was so used to sharing Philip's and I private moments by now.

"I wanted you to pick," Philip replied smiling.

"Well, I know how much you love Johnny Cash. So I am thinking Cash," I said sweetly.

By this time everyone in the room was clapping, and Penny was on the stage with us. I saw Shane and Glen snapping pictures. Plus a million other reports and people in the crowd. This is the life in the public, I thought. Most days I loved it. But sometimes I longed for simpler life. One where people weren't taking our pictures all the time.

"I think it's a perfect name," Philip said holding the puppy.

I was so happy to have this new puppy in my life. I was not even upset that I would not be making my speech tonight. I have other chances to talk about why I thought animal adoption was so essential. I knew Philip would take the spotlight. He always did. But that's why I love him. He is able to charm people. Myself included.

"I love you," Philip whispered in my ears.

"Love you," I said. But I could not help looking one last time to see if I could see Shane. His chocolate-brown eyes looked up me one last time before he left the room. Don't ask for trouble Andrea, I told myself.

Philip's light brown eyes were glowing. He lived for this. He needed these people approval and admiration. And the people did love him. Philip was going to win Governor by a landslide, I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when I loved over my shoulder. There was Shane. Philip was off talking to someone else when Shane looked over at me.

"I wish would have gotten that dance," Shane whispered before walking away.

Why did I have the urge to follow this beautiful stranger? Somehow I managed to fight of these urges and stay with Philip and Penny. Where I belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Collins**

"Your mind still on Collins?" Philip asked concerned.

"Would have been her birthday tomorrow," I said looking at Philip. He unzipped my red dress, and I looked around his bedroom.

_Soon to be my bedroom. This house was going to be my home officially. I would no longer live in my condo in Manhattan with my roommate Beth Greene. Staying up watching chick flicks all night would be over, I thought a little sadly. Well, I could do it alone. Wouldn't be as much fun without Beth's laughter. But at least I no longer live in the place where the miscarriage happened. I would not have the constant flashbacks of me laying on the bathroom floor. I never have to go in that bathroom again._

"Look, I know it's hard but I am going to help you. Just like when you lost the baby," Philip promised.

"You were the only one there. I am so grateful that you kept my secret. There was no reason to make my parents and sister worry," I said going into his arms.

"I don't understand how James could leave you like that," Philip whispered.

"I think James could not deal with losing the baby. I mean it's been four years and I still don't understand it. Then when I got the news I couldn't carry a baby term, it was too much. You were there for me in so many ways. Everything from paying hospital bills to buying the beautiful ring with her name on it. I still wear it everyday. I think everyone wonders what Collins Rose means," I said laying my head on his chest.

"You were so young and scared," Philip said touching my blonde hair.

"I know. I did not even know I was pregnant when I meet you. God, I was drinking whiskey. My life up to that point had been so _perfect. No one I knew had ever died, and losing that baby took away my ideal life. But you gave it back to me. Honestly, I know I have a life people envy. I want you to know I am grateful," I whispered._

" I love you. That's why I take care of you, baby. I took off tomorrow. No campaigning or wedding planning. Maybe I'll take you out. Help keep your mind off things," he says reaching hand.

"You are too good to me," I said gently_. _

Tomorrow was a hard day, but I was doing better with it this year. I had finally accepted Collins was gone and their was nothing I could do to save my daughter. Although I had no way for sure of knowing the sex of the baby I always imagined I have a daughter. In my heart I felt like that baby was a girl, but she was gone now.

So was James. He never would return one phone call. And the possibility I ever have a baby.

All these things should break my heart, and I was not happy about them. But maybe I had no tears left to cry. Time was starting to heal my wounds, I decided.

I closed my eyes day dreaming about my wedding, and seeing Philip in his tux. I thought about the party tonight. My new sweet little puppy.

Suddenly the photographer popped in my head. Who was this Shane Walsh? And why I thinking about him again? This puzzled me.

I needed to stay far away from him, I decided. I could lose everything if I didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Jealous**

"You are asking for trouble," Philip said looking angry.

"And you are cute when your jealous," I said softly.

"Look, I don't want you going to the studio alone with two young male photographers**. **That is not being unreasonable," his golden eyes flashed.

"I am posing with two puppies in a white dress. Not a bath suiting, and high heels," I said rolling my eyes. _What was his problem? I had done a million photo shoots with male photographers._

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Look, you and I have so much. Shouldn't we give back?"

"How is this giving back?"

"Well, people know who I am. Seeing my pictures on their website will bring them new clients. It's important to support small businesses in this economy. Not everyone is as blessed as we are," I said determined.

I had said I would go and I was not one to keep my word.

"You are absolutely right," Philip answered staring at me with his golden eyes. I watched as he went to the closet, and started pulling out some dress shirts.

"What are you doing?"

"I figured I go too. I mean I am sure Glenn would not to take pictures of both of us. We could use an updated picture anyways," Philip said touching my arm.

"That's so sweet. Will you have time though? I know how hectic your schedule is," I said feeling a little let down Philip was coming.

I guess I wanted to spend a few moments alone with Shane. Probably for the best I wouldn't.

"I'll move some things around. I don't want to lose a chance to spend time with my beautiful fiancée," Philip said looking in my eyes.

"You don't have to be so protective. But I know this is the only way you will allow me to go. I'll have Carol call Glenn," I said taking a deep breath.

He nodded. " How long will this take?"

"Around an hour. Maybe a little more if my puppies don't behave," I said biting my lip.

"I'll help with the puppies," Philip smiled.

**7\. Forward**

I was uploading some new backdrops into studio, and started smiling to myself. I had looked in Glenn's appointment book, and knew Andrea was going to be at the studio today. The idea of seeing her again made my heart beat faster.

"Bad news Romeo," Glenn said as I brought the boxes in.

"What?"

"Andrea is bringing her fiancée today," Glenn told me his brown eyes glowing. He wanted me to admit I had thinking about Andrea. _That wasn't happening._

"I don't care," I said looking away from Glenn. I tried to sound convincing, but some how I doubted I did.

"You've got it bad for this girl," Glenn teases me.

I was about to say something, but then Andrea walks into the room. Both Glenn and I stop to stare at her. You couldn't help it. The minute she walked into a room everyone was drawn to her.

She is wearing a black pencil skirt with white button down shirt. Her blonde curls falling in her face, and those blue eyes dancing. She was breathtaking.

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you both again."

She said guys, but looked only at me when she said it. I stared deep into her blue eyes.

"You too. I am going to go set up the lighting," Glenn said leaving us alone. This would probably be my only chance to talk to her alone, I thought.

"Let me tell you something, I couldn't stop thinking about you," I whispered in her ear.

Andrea took a deep breath and smiled looking up at me. Why had I just said that? I did not know this girl. But God, looking into those blue eyes I swear I did.

"You'll have to stop that. I am engaged," She said sweetly.

"Are you in love with your fiancée?"

"Yes, I wouldn't marry someone if I wasn't. You are forward aren't you?"

Listening to the tone in Andrea's voice I could tell she was why trying to convince herself more than me.

"I can acknowledge that. I am not a man who is afraid to take what he wants," I said softly so only she could hear. _Not that there was anyone else in the room_.

"And you want me?"

" I did not say that," I smiled mysteriously.

"You do. I see it in your eyes. And I am not going to lie I find you very attractive."

"I know you do. Let me ask you something."

"What?"

"How old are you Andrea?"

"Twenty-six, why? What does age have to do with anything?"

"At twenty-six you already know exactly what you want in your life, and that you want to give up everything to marry this man?"

"Oh this is too much. You really know how to captivate a girl," Andrea said rolling her eyes.

"I am only saying you are so young. Why rush into marrying someone when you aren't sure?" I said moving closer to her.

"Who said I was not sure?"

"Your eyes do. I saw it when you were on stage with Philip, and when you looked at me. I know you felt our connection," I said touching her blonde hair.

"I couldn't look away when I saw you the other night. I won't deny it. I did feel something. But I have made promises to Philip. He is a good man who loves me and believes in me," Andrea said moving away.

"So is Philip the love of your life? Your soul mate?"

"I don't believe in soul mates, Mr. Walsh. Do you ?"Andrea said looking at me with those blue eyes.

_God, why was she so beautiful?_

"Yes, I do," I said looking into her eyes again moving closer. _I placed my hands on her face, and she moved closer to me. Our lips almost touched then her cell phone started ringing._

"I should get this," Andrea said moving away from my embrace_. Suddenly, I was aware that Philip had just walked in the studio._

"Why did you call me when you were minutes away?" Andrea asked him.

" I just wanted to say I was sorry for being late," Philip said taking her hand.

_Seeing them together made me sick. I wanted her to be mine. Andrea was right about that. _

"Your fine. I was telling Shane that we should have brought Penny today. We can never get enough pictures of that beautiful girl," Andrea lied.

"Andrea is a great mother to Penny," Philip said wrapping his arms around her.

"I guess you two will be having a baby of your own soon," I said without thinking. One look at Andrea and I knew I should not have said that.

"I can't have babies," Andrea said looking pale all of sudden.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so personal," I said looking over at Andrea.

"You did not have any way of knowing," she said pulling her blonde hair out of her face.

"Are okay?" Philip asked Andrea concerned.

"Yeah, I am just going to go get Franco and Cash out there carriers. Then will start taking pictures. Shane it was nice to see you again," Andrea said walking into the studio with Glenn.

Philip stood there glaring at me. He raised his eyebrow looking into my eyes. I watched as he took a miniature bottle of whiskey from his pocket. He took a long sip, and return his stare.

"You like her don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Andrea, you have gotten a little crush on her. It happens all the time. Guys chasing her. I understand she is a beautiful woman," Philip said mockingly.

"She is," I said looking him in the eyes.

"You need to stay away from Andrea. Don't even look at her. She is my fiancée. She is not for you," Philip warned.

_I said nothing, but watch as Philip goes into the room with Andrea. Why did I feel like she belonged with me? Clearly, she had a life with Philip already. A life I could never give her, I thought sadly. Maybe Andrea was right. Maybe soul mates didn't exist after all._


	7. Chapter 7

**8\. Tonight**

"I have so much work to do," I said when we were leaving the photography studio in the limo.

"Why don't you come back to the house and work?"

"But then I have to drive back to the condo late tonight," I said taking a deep breath.

"You could stay all night with me," Philip said brushing a strand of hair away from my cheek.

"I know, but this is the last movie night with Beth. She is moving to California with her new boyfriend sometime this weekend," I said looking at his light brown eyes.

"You did not tell me that," Philip said inquiringly.

"Don't worry. She is coming back for the wedding. I already charged her airplane ticket with your credit card," I said taking his hand.

"That's generous of you," Philip smiled.

"I can't help it," I said kissing Philip quickly on the lips. Being with Philip had advantages. I never wanted for anything and always felt secure_. I rested my head on his shoulder and I could smell his cologne. I loved the smell leather and cocoa._

"Can I at least come back to the condo with you?"

"Yes," I said looking into his eyes. Philip started kissing my neck slowly, and running his fingers through my hair.

"I hope I can wait till the driver gets to your place," Philip said placing his hand in between my legs. _My lips are pressed against his. Closing my eyes I lean into him. I could feel his fingers running up and down my body. _For a moment while my eyes are closed I see Shane. I knew it was Philip, but my mind was seeing Shane. The idea of Shane touching me was causing my body to tremble.

"Is tonight that night?" Philip beams.

I looked at into Philip's light brown eyes. In the four years we had dated, we never made love. Not from the lack of him trying. He sent flowers, chocolates, and gifts to me trying to seduce me. When that did not work he attempted to used guilt.

Because of the miscarriage, Philip knew I was not a virgin, and often he question my feelings for him since I wouldn't make love to him. I explained that I did not want another physical relationship with anyone. Not until I had a real commitment from someone. Philip had accepted this shockingly. _Now we were engaged for three months and he was now ready. I did not have any more excuses. I knew it was past time._

"I want to," I whispered in his ear.

"But what? We are getting in married in seven weeks. I would marry you tonight," Philip pleaded.

Get married tonight? That was what I wanted, right? To be a family with Philip and Penny? Still, the idea of getting married tonight was little overwhelming.

"I want our first time to be romantic and passionate. I don't want to just go back to my condo and do it," I said softly. This was the only excuse I had left, I thought.

"Well, could you do your movie night tomorrow?"

"Yes, probably," I said looking his eyes.

"I will make it romantic for you tonight," Philip promises.

"Well, could you drop me off at my condo first? Then pick me in an hour?"

"You look stunning now," Philip smiles.

"I know I just want to shave my legs, and get everything ready for you," I whispered.

"I understand. We will drop you off at the condo now. And I'll get honeymoon suite at the Plaza. We'll pretend like it's our wedding night," Philip said kissing my cheek.

"Sounds wonderful. But who will watch Penny?" _I was still looking for a way out of this._

"I'll get the nanny to keep her all night. Unless you rather ask your parents," Philip said smiling.

"The nanny will be fine. You'll have to leave Franco and Cash there too," I said looking over my little puppies with a smile.

"I'll take care of everything ,baby," Philip promised.

"You always do. I'll see you in an hour," I said getting out of the car. My heart was beating fast. I was nervous and maybe a little excited.

**9\. Getting Ready**

I walked inside the condo and saw Beth in the kitchen making cookies. She smiled as I walked into the kitchen, and hands me a handful of chocolate chips.

"How was your photo shoot?"

"I had fun. I almost kissed that Shane guy I was telling you about," I said feeling ashamed.

"But you didn't?"

"No. Shane tempts me. But I know I belong with Philip," I said softly. _Even saying Shane's names brought goose bumps to my body. _

"You don't want to lose Penny either. That little girl adores you," Beth said sweetly as she cracked open an egg in the mixing bowl. I watched as she used a large spoon to mix everything up.

"Yes. I love her too. I am just nervous. Tonight Philip is getting a hotel room," I said calmly.

"Why? Philip has that big house," Beth said measuring out some brown sugar.

"Well, we're going to make love tonight. So he is getting a room at the Plaza as we speak," I said looking into Beth's blue eyes.

"Wow. You're actually going to sleep with Philip?"

"Yes, does that surprise you?"

"Sort of. I mean Philip is great. And for an older guy he is very attractive. I just thought maybe he was your sugar daddy. That you were using him for the gifts and money he gives you. I didn't see you being more physical with him then you already are," Beth said looking at me.

"I wouldn't be marrying Philip if it was all about money, and he is not that much older," I said staring at Beth.

" I know. I just figured the wedding wouldn't happen," Beth said trying a piece of the cookie dough.

"Look, the wedding is happening. After all the planning and money spent. There is no way I do that just for the hell of it. And I am going to make love to my fiancée. I have not been with anyone other than James, and it's time to let go. Sleeping with Philip makes sense," I said getting a piece of cookie dough too.

"I have been telling you that for years. And I am sorry about what I just said," Beth said sweetly.

I couldn't be mad at Beth. She had every reason to assume I was with Philip for money and gifts. I hated to think she thought I could be that type of person. _Still I did not want to fight with my roommate now. Not when I needed her help._

"Your forgiven if you help get ready. I am so nervous," I admitted.

"Got start a warm bath, and shave. I'll plug-in the curling and get you outfit choices," Beth said smiling as she puts the cookies in the oven.

"Thank you," I said rushing to the bathroom. I bathe and shaved quickly. Beth came to my bedroom with the curling iron, a huge bag of makeup, and several sexy dresses.

"Wear this one," Beth said holding up a low-cut white lace dress.

"You think?"

"Yes, you will have him eating out of your hands in this dress. My boyfriend Daryl loves it," Beth said gently.

"You don't think I'll get cold in it?"

"No, you can put a blue jean jacket on over it. I am sure you will put on lingerie at the hotel," Beth said smiling. She could tell I was nervous.

"I don't have any," I said looking at my cell phone.

"Knowing Philip he already has you some," Beth said as I slip on the dress. It fit perfect and gave me a sexy feminine look.

"You think?"

"Yes. Now I can tell you are anxious. There is no reason to be. Philip loves and you too will have a great night together. Now I'll help you with your hair and makeup," Beth said kindly. I set up on the bed as she started curling my hair. Next she put on my makeup. I watch as she applied foundation, powder, blush, lipstick, a soft pink eye shadow, and finally mascara.

"You're getting more dressed up than usual," I said as Beth added a little more makeup.

"I see that," I said.

"You want to look your best. I'll be right I have to get my cookies out of the oven," Beth said rushing to the kitchen. I smiled knowing I had distracted her from baking. I was going to miss Beth, I thought sadly. Still we could not stay in this condo together forever.

I went into my bathroom and put on my Channel perfume. Next a pair of diamond earrings and found a pair white heels in the closet.

I looked in the mirror at myself. You look perfect, I thought pulling on my blonde hair. Tonight was going to be a special night with Philip. Still if there was ever a time to leave the relationship now would be it, I thought.

I kept hearing Shane's words in my head. So is Philip the love of your life? Your soul mate? Was he the love my life? Could there be soul mates? These words had me questioning whether I should go to the hotel or not.

How I could someone I did not even know influence my decisions? Because you aren't sure. And that's why you haven't sleep with him yet. You figured Philip would have dumped you by now since you didn't give him sex. Maybe that's what you wanted..

No, you love Philip. Or else you would have never said yes the night he gave you the ring, I told myself.

"Good news," Beth said walking in the room.

"What?"

"I didn't burn the cookies, and you got dress just in time. Philip is waiting down stairs," Beth said biting into the cookie.

"I am glad you didn't burn the cookies," I laughed uneasily.

"Are you sure? I can always lie to Philip and say you are sick," Beth said.

"Thank you. But I am going down there. It's time," I said breathing.

"I want details," Beth says nodding in approval. _I walk out of the bedroom to the living room. Philip is sitting down on the leather sofa. He has a bouquet of white roses in hand._

His light brown eyes meet mine and we stare at each for a moment.

"I got you flowers," Philip whispers handing me the roses.

"Thank you," I said taking the flowers.

"Are you ready, Andrea?"

"Yes," I said taking Philip's hand.

_I could do this. I love Philip, and always had. He was the type of man I always imagined marrying. Making love made sense. This was the next step in our relationship, I told myself taking a deep breath._

**AN:What did you think of those chapters? **


	8. Chapter 8

**10\. Flashbacks**

Having a miscarriage had changed me. I was NOT the same fun-loving Andrea anymore, but finding out I never have be able to carry a baby made things worst.

Then losing James. Not only did he leave me alone when I was having the miscarriage, but he never talk to me once afterwards.

Still Philip was there for me. We had only been on one date. And he was there when Beth called. No questions asked. Although Beth had plenty. Why call this stranger? Why not my mom or sister? She did not understand my need to protect them. _They could not deal with my miscarriage._

Getting the news I never would never be able to carry another baby left me inconsolable.

I could be a model.

I could finish law school.

But I could never have a baby.

Never.

All I had was the memory of the child I lost. One I had named Collins. One I pretended was a girl, when I had no idea of knowing for sure. Only what my heart told me.

Philip had was there for me in my darkest days. The nights I wanted to cry ,he hold me. And when I decided to adopt a puppy Philip came with me to pick one out.

I liked to believe it was Philip who saved me, but I knew it was not true.

The one person that had helped me heal was Penny.

She had lost her mother, and I lost a child.

Somehow we bonded in a way I could not even comprehend. She smile at me, and ask me all kinds of questions the first day we meet.

We make cookies together and played board games. As much as I loved my dog Franco, it was not him who filled the hole in my heart. Not completely. The little girl with dark brown hair and big eyes did. I loved Penny as if she was my daughter.

"Andrea, we are here," Philip said as the limo stopped.

_I looked over at him, and said nothing. I take his hands knowing that it was time. I would give myself to Philip, I decided._


	9. Chapter 9

**12\. Time**

"What do you think of the room?" Philip asked when he opened the hotel door with the room key.

This was the honeymoon suite, and I should not be surprised. Philip always had to have the best. On the bed there was a bottle of champagne and strawberries. There were also candles lit and red rose pedals on the bed.

"The room is beautiful. I promise you, I will be worth the wait," I whispered into his ear.

"You already are," he said pulling me into his arms.

He starts kissing my neck and moving his hands softly exploring my body. He finds the zipper on my dress and peels if of. The white lace dress is now on the floor. I feel him unhooking my bra, his hands brushing against my breasts.

"I have not done this in forever. I am not sure if I will be any good at it," I said suddenly tense.

"Don't be scared, Andrea. I love you. This is only going to bring us closer," he promises.

I nodded solemnly, with my eyes locked on his. I take a step closer to the bed and lay down. He slides off my panties carefully. A smile comes to his faces as he stares looking at my body.

I watch as he undresses himself and gets into the bed.

"I am so nervous," I admitted.

"I'll get you some champagne," he replies getting up. I watch as he pours two glasses. He walks over handing mine to me. I slowly sip the champagne knowing after I was finish Philip would be ready. But was I?

I hand him my empty glass and he refills it. The second drink has me more relaxed.

We are now laying naked together in the bed. His body is perfect. I reach over and place my hand on his chest. He responses by putting his arms around my neck and locking his mouth with mine hungrily.

Suddenly, I am filled with desire as he hands move lower on my body. His kisses also continue going from my neck to in between my legs. He stays there long enough to get me wet. He moves back up and kisses me again. I can feel his strong erection in between my legs.

"I love you," Philip tells me.

"Love you," I said pulling his body even closer to mine. This was my way of reassuring him. _His naked body felt hot against mine now. I buried my face in his neck and he slowly places himself inside me. He starts moving deep inside me with gentleness. This feels good. This feels right, I tell myself._

"Andrea," he moans as he releases inside me. I lay my head on his chest pleased. Why I had waited so long? Philip and I fit together perfectly. He knew all the right places to kiss, touch, and lick. I smiled thinking of that we were so compatible physically. This had to be proof that we made sense.

"That was amazing," I whispered in a yawn.

"I know. You take my breath away," Philip replies smoothing out my hair. I close my eyes and find myself falling asleep in his arms. Our first time was everything I hoped for.


	10. Chapter 10

**13\. The morning after**

Andrea was sleeping like an angel. She was mine now. Already my wife, I thought.

Still, I was not naïve enough to think nothing was wrong. I saw what was happening with the another guy.

I saw the way he looked her, and how she looked at him. She never looked at me that way. I did not doubt her love for me, but she never wanted me like that.

I knew that look in her eyes. I used to look at my wife like that. Young, crazy, and in love, I thought. But that type of love never lasts. Besides I was not letting Andrea go. I had to work so hard to get her. Keeping her ex boyfriend away and convincing her that we could work.

I needed to keep Andrea, but not just for me. My daughter Penny adored her. She already lost one mother. I wouldn't allow Andrea to walk away. She had made promises to us, and I was holding her to them. We were a family.

"Hey, how long did I sleep?"

"It's past noon," I replied touching her hair.

"Shit, I still have all the work to do," she said her head still resting on my chest.

"You know that I wouldn't be to upset if you quit your job. I mean being a lawyer, model, and planning a wedding. That's a lot for one person," I whispered.

"I know, but after the wedding things will slow down," Andrea said still glowing from last night.

Her eyes were dancing and her smile was bigger. Because of me, I thought contentedly.

"After the wedding you will have a daughter to take care. And I thought maybe we look into adopting a brother or sister for Penny."

"I don't know about that. I love Penny so much. I just don't know if I could love another child the way I love her," she said softly.

"I know you are hesitant. But will you consider it? We could look into getting surrogate. There are other ways to have a baby," I said softly. _I knew this was touchy subject with her, still I wanted her to have an open mind._

"I will," she said sweetly.

"Good. Why don't you get dressed. Then I'll take you to lunch," I said kissing her cheek.

"Well, I do have all that paper work to do," she said still holding me tightly.

"You can bring it to my house. I will help you. I was thinking that you should go ahead and move in. Since Beth is moving out of the condo," I said.

"You are right. Without Beth there I have no reason to wait," she grins.

"Precisely. I'll help you move in Sunday," I replied kissing her lips this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**14\. Girl Talk**

_"So can have details?"_

"Well, there were roses, champagne, and strawberries,"I said sitting on the sofa besides Beth.

"Yes, but was it good?"

"Best sex I have every had. Philip was gentle and soft. He held me close the whole time. There really aren't words to describe it," I said taking a hand full of popcorn.

"How did his body look?"

_The tv is on,but we are too busy talking to pay attention to the click flick on-screen._ _This is our last movie night in the condo. I am no longer a college student. I am about to be a wife and a mother. Am I ready?_

"Flawless. Not that I haven't seen it before," I smiled.

_Beth takes a handful of popcorn and places it in her mouth. I move closer and pour M&amp;M's in the popcorn bowl. This is one of our favorite treats._

"I am glad you are happy. So does this mean any doubts are gone now?"

"Yes. The doubts are gone for the most part. I can not believe I let a stranger question my relationship with Philip," I said taking another bit of our yummy snack. _I look up at the tv screen Alicia Silverstone is getting ready to kiss Paul Rudd's character. I had seen Clueless so many times. Philip teased Beth and I endlessly for loving it so much. He called it a waste of film. But we insisted it was a cult classic._

_"A handsome stranger. You were attracted to him,"Beth said picking out a M&amp;M from the bowl._

"Yes, he is very handsome. If you saw this guy you understand. I have been around a lot of guys. Models even, but none of them compared to the way he looked."

"I remember you telling me about those dark brown eyes and his sexy smile. You think maybe you should sleep with him?"

"What do you mean?"I asked looking over at Beth confused.

"Have a one night stand before you get married. Get it out of your system," Beth said causally. _Like having sex was nothing more than brushing your teeth._

_"I don't think I could do that," I replied getting a handful of M&amp;M's._

_The chocolate filled my mouth with sweetness. I licked the edge of my mouth._

"But you have thought about it, right? Just one night of lustful sex with this stranger," Beth questioned me.

"Ofcourse I have. I mean everyone has fantasies,"_ I said softly._

"I know and normally I wouldn't encourage cheating. Just you have always been such an old soul. Never done anything for yourself. I thought you might one crazy and stupid night. You know before you become a full-time wife and mom," Beth said grabbing another movie.

"I could not do that to Philip or Penny," I said.

_Beth nods, and changes the subject. She starts talking about her boyfriend Daryl, and my mind thinks about her idea of having one night with Shane is now in my head. No, you can't have your cake and eat it too._


	12. Chapter 12

**15\. Keeping Tabs**

"Do you consider yourself my friend?**"**

"Ofcourse, Philip. I respect you or else I would not be your campaign manager," Milton said pushing up his small glasses**.**

"Then I need you to help me keep tabs on Andrea," I said taking a deep breath.

"That really not in my job description," Milton replied putting his hands in his pockets.

_This was not the first time I had asked for his help when Andrea was involved. Milton had provided me her location at her party. I had already seen her once and knew I had to have her._

_"This is a personal favor to me," I answered forcefully._

"Look isn't Andrea moving in with you tomorrow? You should not have too much to worry about," Milton answered.

"Yes, but I can't be with here all the time. With all the traveling I have to do. I want you stay here and watch after. Just until after the wedding."

"Why?"

"You can't be to careful when it comes to keeping something you love. Besides Penny would be heartbroken if she lost Andrea. Hasn't that little girl lost enough?"

"Are you freaked out because Andrea had a flirtation with the photographer at the party?"

"Yes. I can't imagine what she was thinking. But Andrea has always been unpredictable. I think part of it is her youth. She'll settles down in time," I said looking at the menu at the restaurant for the first time since I arrived. I did not feel to hungry. Thinking about Andrea betraying me caused my stomach to be tied in knots.

"Maybe at twenty-six Andrea just to immature. She might be better off dating someone like the photographer. And you finding someone closer to your age to marry," Milton said taking a drink of his soda.

"That's not an option. I love Andrea. She is the best person for my daughter and myself."

"I understand. But if I see her doing something questionable what should I do?"

"You call me. So I can stop her. And if I can't get there you try to stop her," I said loudly.

"I understand, but were we expecting company?" Milton asked pointing at Andrea who had just walked into the restaurant. Behind her was Beth and Penny.

"No, this is a surprise," I said walking over to Andrea. _She looked lovely in blue jeans and light green tee shirt._

"Hey, I found out you were having lunch here. We thought we join you. I hope that's okay," Andrea said sweetly.

"It's better than okay. I was just discussing some speeches with Milton. We love to have you ladies join us," I said taking her hand.

"Hey, daddy Beth said we're getting ice cream," Penny said running into my arms.

"You will have to eat lunch first," I said smiling.

"That girl has such a sweet tooth," Andrea said smiling.

_I smiled touching Andrea's cheek. She was mine. No one would take her from Penny or me. I thought watching her set down by me._


	13. Chapter 13

**16\. Sadness**

"So today you are dropping Beth off at the airport?"

"Yes, after we get done here," Andrea said looking down at her salad.

"You will still see her again. She is coming back for the wedding," I smiled at Andrea.

"I know, but that's not the same," Andrea whispered.

_I looked over at Beth, who was talking to Milton. He was clearly drooling over her. Poor guy, I thought. I knew a large part of me was happy Beth was moving. Andrea would be more focused on me. Wouldn't spend so much time doing childish things with her friend. I wanted all her attention._

"You two will keep in touch, and tonight I'll help keep your mind of it," I promised Andrea.

"Don't miss me too much, Philip," Beth teased.

_I knew she never understood why Andrea was with me, but I think I finally had her approval. Although it was hard to tell._

"I'll try not too, but you will miss New York. You will get tired of all the sunshine in LA," I said looking at her across the table.

"I am going to miss my best friend for sure," Beth said looking over at Andrea. _How crazy was I for being so jealous of the friendship?_

_"With texting,Skype, and e-mail it will be like you never left," Andrea said giving her a big hug._

"I know. I just don't want us to be become Facebook friends only," Beth said a tear running down her cheek.

"No way. I won't disappear. I am going to go visit you and you can come here," Andrea said moving closer to Beth.

"I know. There is so much I am going to miss. I will miss movie nights, having someone to paint my nails, and all those shopping trips. I am going to miss Amy and Penny too," Beth said.

"You are welcome to stay at our house anytime," I offered.

"That's kind of you," Beth smiled warmly.

"Would you mind taking Penny home?" Andrea asked me looking at Beth.

"Yeah I can do that. I'll see you at home," I said kissing her cheek.

"Bye Penny," Beth said giving her a hug.

"Bye Beth," Penny said hugging her back. After letting go of Penny, Beth gave me a side hug.

"Take good care of her," She whispered.

"I will," I said honestly.

"Well, we better get going. Airplanes don't wait," Andrea said grabbing her car keys. I watched the two girls walk out to the car, while Penny ate her vanilla ice-cream.

"Andrea isn't going to cheat on you,"Milton said when the girl were gone.

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Andrea wouldn't do that Penny. She is crazy about her," Milton said clearly.

"That's true, but you still better keep eye out for her anyways," I said.

_In a few more weeks, I be married to Andrea. Then I feel more secure about this relationship, I told myself._

**AN: Hope you are enjoying the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**18\. Goodbyes**

_Watching Beth leave broke my heart. She gave me one last hug before she got out of the car._

"You are going to be okay," Beth promised.

"I am nervous about the wedding," I admitted.

"I'll be back in time. And I'll walk you through it. You will have a great life with Philip and Penny," Beth said sweetly.

"You are right. My life is going to be perfect," I smiled.

"I'll come crash at your guest house. Although I will miss our condo."

"I know we had so many memories there,"I said softly.

"Good times,"her voice beginning to crack. This move is not easy on either one of us. I watched her wave one last time. I start driving to Philip's house._ My new home. I was about to be his wife, I thought feeling overwhelmed again._

_My future husband walked over to the car. As I got out of the car, he took a step toward me. Wrapping his arms around me Philip wiped the tears away from my face. Why was I crying? Because Beth was leaving? Because my condo was gone? Because I was not ready to get married?_

More tears were falling now. Philip leaned down to kiss me. His lips softly touching mine.

"It's okay baby. You belong here. With me," Philip said his arms touching the lower part of my back.

"I'll miss her so much," I said making myself stop crying.

"I know," he said taking me into the house. He was ready to comfort me, and I no reason to refuse. His big hands tracing my body as he took me upstairs. We weren't even married yet, but the honeymoon had allready started.

**19\. What might have been**

_Philip did not seem right for Andrea. He was so serious, and she seemed so carefree._

_ Every time I saw them together he always seem to be second guessing her. That's not what she needed at all._

_She needed someone like me, I thought. But I kept my distance. I did not go looking for her. It had been almost two weeks since I saw her._

These thoughts were going through my head when suddenly I felt someone hit my shoulder.

_"I am so sorry," a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Andrea. She was walking her two dogs. What were the odds we both be at Central Park at the same time? Maybe this was fate._

"You're fine," I smiled.

"Are you sight-seeing?"

"Yes,"I admitted shyly.

"That's because you aren't a true New Yorker yet,"She smiled her blue eyes shinning.

"And you are just out here jogging with your dogs?"

"Yes. I like to come out here when I have the free time. All though I rarely get the chance. Philip's house isn't in the city," She said as dogs seem to get restless.

"I notice how you said Philip's house, and not yours," I challenged her._ I wanted her to admit that this guy was a mistake._

"Well, I meant our house," she said suddenly blushing.

"I think you said what you meant the first time," I replied walking closer._ I could not help it. I had to try to kiss her._

"Look, I don't what to give you the wrong idea," she said sweetly moving away. The diamond ring on her finger was so big I was surprized it did not weight her whole hand down. That had to be at least 15-carats, I thought un-amused.

"Let me ask you something, do you want me to kiss you?"

"No,"she said still did not moving away this time. I place my hands on her hips, and softly place my lips against hers. Her tongue locked with mine. She was kissing me back. I could feel her heart beating,her fingers running through my hair, and in that moment everything was perfect.

_Then that moment was over. Andrea's cellphone started to ring, and she pulled away from me. Damn, we were always interrupted._

"I am sorry,"she said softly.

"Don't get the call. Stay with me. We can get coffee or could help walk your dogs. Anything, but don't leave yet,"I pleaded.

"I shouldn't, but I'll let you finish up my walk with me," Andrea said handing me the leash to one of her dogs. I looked at the little fur bowl with a smile.

"That a girl," I said cocky.

"I really shouldn't be doing this. I actually just moved in with Philip," Andrea said pulling on a piece of her hair.

This November day was cold, and Andrea looked lovely bundled in a black sweater. Philip had bragged they were having a Christmas wedding. In a few weeks she be married, I thought sadly.

"You could move out just as easy," I said finally. We were walking hand in hand now. I could not help, but feel there was so unspoken bond between us. _Like it was fate for us to be together._

_"I know, but I have responsibilities to Philip. I do love him, and Penny," her tone serious._

"Still you are drawn to me," I answered.

"Yes. There is something about you," Andrea said letting go of my hand.

"Come home with me then. We can watch movies and get to know each other. I won't expect nothing,"I promised.

"I want too," Andrea said, blue eyes staring into mine.

"But?"

"I am afraid to lose what I already have,"she said softly.

"You can't have baby. And he has a daughter," I said out loud. That was the deciding factor. She must have a strong relationship with that little girl.

"It's not all about Penny, but I love her. As if she my own. If Philip and break up, I'd never seen her again," she whispered.

"You can't marry someone if you aren't sure."

"I should get going,"she reaching over for her dog. I handed her the leash.

"Wait, I have to see you again," I begged.

"I shouldn't."

"Meet me here tommorrow night around seven. If you don't come then I won't bother you again," I promised.

"I can't," she said.

"I will be here," I promised.

_I watched her walk away. Part of me wanted to grab her, and make her stay. But she had to make that choice for herself._ _If she did not come back I would always wonder what might have been._


	15. Chapter 15

**20\. Stay with me**

_Walking away from Shane was not easy. What was it about him? I was never one of those girls. I always get mad watching movies like Sleepless in Seattle._

_How could Meg Ryan just walk away from Bill Pilliam's character? That never made sense to me. I always thought you should be faithful to someone once you build a relationship together. I had made promises to Philip and to his daughter. I needed to keep those promises, I told myself walking my dogs quickly through the park. _

_Suddenly I saw Philip there sitting on a park bench. He was looking forlorn. Why was he here? He had so many appointments to keep today._

"Andrea,"he said touching my face.

"Philip, I thought you were campaigning today."

"I got done early," he breathes.

"Why did you come here? How long have you been here?" I said feeling my face turn red.

"It does not matter why I am I was here long enough to see that kiss," Philip replies angrily.

"I am sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't either Andrea. Haven't I loved you? Gave you everything you wanted? Maybe, Milton was right. You aren't ready,"he said coldly.

_Philip was breaking up with me, I thought. How would my family react to the wedding being cancel? Everyone loved Philip. How would Penny feel? I had promised over and over I would be her new mommy. That we'd be a family. Maybe this is for the best._

"Are you calling me immature?"

"Yes, I am."

"Fuck you, Philip. It was only a kiss. That's all. If you want to end this relationship go ahead," I said.

"Andrea, you know that are standards. There are things you shouldn't do. Kissing someone weeks before your wedding is wrong," he whispers.

"I know. You are right. Here," I said handing him my engagement ring. There was a look of shock and pain on his face.

"You don't want to marry me now?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"No more Penny or me. Forever?"

"Penny loves me. Like a mother," I said sadly.

"You love her," Philip said holding up the ring.

"I do. She saved me."

"You were good for her too. And me," he breaths. I watch him getting up from the bench. He was walking away. Let him go, I told myself. But I couldn't.

"Wait, I promise it was only a kiss. A mistake," I pleaded.

"So you want to stay with me?"

"Yes," I said tears falling down my face. This was real. My relationship with Philip and Penny. Shane was only a fantasy.

"You sure?"

I say nothing, but I place my lips on his. Kissing his lips and pressing his body against mine.

"Let's go home,"I whispered.

"I love you," Philip said taking my hand.

_I loved Philip. There was no doubt in my mind about that, but that kiss with Shane was so intoxicating. I could help wanting another one. No, you can't, I told myself._

_I was going home with Philip. He was my family now. Everyone feets cold feet before their wedding, I told myself._


	16. Chapter 16

**21\. An Offer**

"Shane you have company," T-Dog said when I walked into your small apartment.

I looked over and saw Philip Blake seating on the sofa. His eyes were staring into mine. I could not break away from his intense stare.

"Philip," I said looking straight at him.

"Mr. Walsh, I asked you nicely to stay away from Andrea," he said in a deep voice.

"I did not go looking for Andrea. We just ran into each other. It was not planed," I said defensively.

"But you had no problems placing your dirty hands all over my fiancée," Philip screamed.

"Maybe Andrea does NOT want to marry you. Or else she would not have kissed me in the first placed," I challenged him.

"Look, Andrea knows who she wants to be with. We are getting married. You need to back off."

"And if I don't?"

"I am making you an offer. Ten grand cash for you to leave the city. Go back to when ever you came from. Forget you ever saw Andrea," Philip sneered.

"Philip think you can buy people? That money will get you everything you want. Does not work that way. There is not enough money in the world to keep me away from her," I answered.

"Look, I know all about you. How you slept with your best friend's wife. Almost broke up their family. And now you are doing the same thing again. Trying to break up someone's family," he said still looking at me.

"You and Andrea aren't a family," I said even more pissed. _What right did this asshole have to come over here? If here was so sure of their realtionship why even offer me money?_

_"Yes, we are. My daughter loves her. Andrea is her mother. She has already lost one mother. So back the fuck off or you will be sorry," Philip laughed wickedly._

"Fucking asshole, I am not scared of you," I said walking over to the sofa. I took my hand punched him in the over and over.

Philip was in shock at first, but start used his all his strength to fight back.

"You won't take what is mine. You won't hurt my little girl again," he said angryly. I could feel his arms around my neck. Was he going to choke me.

"Stop," T-Dog said breaking up the fight. Slowly Philip removed his hands from my neck.

"Andrea, is not going want a damn thing to do with you. Not once I tell her what you just did. You can't love Andrea like I can," I said spitting in his face.

"No. She won't want anything to do with you. Once she knows about Lori and Rick," Philip muttered.

"Get out," T-Dog told Philip.

Philip walked out the apartment and slammed the door loudly behind him.

"Shit that was intense. I told you to stay away from Andrea," T-Dog said locking the door.

"I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about her," I said taking a deeo breathe.

"You have too," T-Dog answered before walking into the other room.

_I could not stop hearing Philip talking about how much his daughter loved Andrea. How they were a family. Should I just leave it alone? Was it to late for Andrea and I to have a shot?_


	17. Chapter 17

**22\. My Choice**

_I had made a choice. I decided to stay with Philip and Penny, but why did Shane's brown eyes keep haunting me? That one kiss in the park keep replaying in my head. Maybe, I had chosen wrong._

_No, you did the right thing._

_Still the idea of Shane waiting for me at the park was on my mind. Suddenly, Philip walked in the kitchen were Penny and I were seating at the table having a snack._

"Where have you been? You clothes are ripped? Did you get into some sort of fight?" I questioned him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Philip said coldly.

_I knew he gotten into a fight with Shane. The look on his face said it all. But honestly could I blame him? _

_This was all my fault. I should not have let Shane kiss me._

"Are we still going to out for dinner, daddy?" Penny asked with smile.

"That's up to Andrea, sweetheart," Philip said softly.

_He was never cold when it came to his is a good father. One of the reasons I love him, I reminded myself._

_"Andrea, can we still go the restaurant?" Penny said in her soft voice,taking my hand._

"Yes, sweetheart," I said running my fingers through her dark hair.

"I wanted to ask you something else too," Penny said looking at her daddy for approval.

"You can ask me anything," I said.

"Well are marrying my dad. So do you think I can call you mom now?"

_How could I refuse that? I love this little girl with all my heart, I thought._

"Yes, I love that," I smiled at her.

"You girls about ready?" Philip asked smiling.

"You have to change clothes before we leave," I said looking at his ripped jeans. Some guys could pull it off. Philip was not one of them.

"Yes. I love you Andrea," Philip said kissing my cheek.

_I knew I was too far deep into this to get out now. But still my mind could not help think of Shane at the park waiting for me. _

_Don't go there Andrea._

"Love you," I said faking a smile. He took my hand and we went into the bedroom.

"You are amazing with Penny. She thinks of you as her mother now. We are a family," Philip whispers softly kissing my neck.

"Yes, we are a family," I agreed putting his hands around my hips.

_My body started shaking as he started unbuttoning my top. He threw the shirt on the floor, and continued kissing my neck. He hands were touching my boobs, and reaching for the snaps on my jeans. He removed my pants next and placed me on the bed._

_His body was covering me, modding me, and transforming me. He was in control of me, the he liked it. _

_The way I liked it too, I thought giving into him._

_"Your mine. My wife," Philip whispers thrusting himself me harder._

_"I am. All yours," I said running my finger tips against his back._

_"Oh Andrea," he moans filling me up with him._

_Looking at the clock I notice it is seven o'clock. Shane would already be waiting for me, but I could not worry about that. I needed to stay focused on what was important._

_My wedding, Philip, and mostly that little girl that called me mommy just now._

**23\. Waiting**

Looking at my phone I saw it was nine o'clock. Clearly, Andrea was not was so much I had to tell her, but now I never get the chance.

That asshole fiancee of hers punched my nose so hard. Probably, broke it again, I thought walking around the park.

_I see couples holding hands, and it caused my heart to hurt. Losing Lori had been terriable, but this was worst._

_Why I was not sure. I barely knew this girl, but heart told she was my soulmate. That she was for me. Damn, my stomach heart._

"Hey," I heard a voice say.

I looked over and saw Glenn.

"What are you doing here, man?"

"I figured there was a good chance she wouldn't come. Can I take you out for a beer," He said.

"Thanks. I just don't know why she did not show," I said looking at the ground.

"Your timing was off, but I might can help you get a chance to see her again," Glenn said.

"How?"

"My wife's sister is friends with Andrea. So I could talk to Beth for you," Glenn said as we walked to a local bar.

"You do that for me?"

"Yes, but I can't make any promises," Glenn muttered.

I could help, but smile a little. A chance to see her again was all I needed.


	18. Chapter 18

**24\. The End**

"I ended it," Andrea says. I finally gotten her alone thanks to Glenn, she agreed to meet me again at the park.

"You what?" I asked not believeing my ears.

"I am not marrying Philip. Well, he thinks I am. But I told him it was over. He hadn't accepted it yet. I mean the wedding is so close. I guess he is shocked. But I couldn't make promises to him and Penny because you were always on my mind, Shane," She says, her blue eyes glowing.

"You did the right thing. The longer you stayed the more it would have hurt Penny in the long run," I whisper.

"I know. I couldn't do that to her," she says taking my hand.

"But I can't give you that life. There won't be no mansions or limos with me," I said, feeling unworthy.

"I don't need that. I just need you, Shane Walsh," she smiles.

"That's all I need too sweetheart," I said kissing her lips.

_We would finally be together. That I was sure of._

**THE END**

_Make you mine and mine will be all yours  
Whatever you want and more_

_What I'm anticipating  
Everything else will be over-rated  
Baby, it's for you, it's all for you_

_-Gavin DeGraw _


End file.
